


Lúcio's roots! The DJ who brought change!

by AngelicGU4RDI4N



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Backstory, Corrupt corporation takeover, DJ - Freeform, How many siblings does Lucio have? I only wrote one in so far, Lucio - Freeform, Lucio rallies the people, Lucio's got a loving family, Rebellion, Vishkar - Freeform, controlling the masses, core work, lucio's family, making a stand, rally, sonic technology, still flushing it all out, underground shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicGU4RDI4N/pseuds/AngelicGU4RDI4N
Summary: Lúcio fights back against oppression in Rio de Janeiro! This story tries to capture the reign and fall of Vishkar as canonly correct as possible!





	1. Vishkar's Presence

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to do as much research as I possibly could on Brazilian dialect, slang, culture and dishes. If I made any mistakes, please correct me in the comment section and I'll change it immediately. (If it is an appropriate change)

“ _On further news. Vishkar and Matheus Dores dos Santos, head of the Rio de Janeiro tech division, are going to be collaborating on a new project to bring peace back to the streets of Rio. The benefit of shared knowledge will allow for new solutions and coordination’s to transpire and provide new ways of living. They promise for a brighter tomorrow, but many are still at odds with the companies’ true interests. Sanjay Korpal has this to say, “Vishkar has the tech, the resources and the money that this country needs. I know many of you may not side with the corporation but I solemnly believe they are the superior choice ‘by every conceivable metric.’ This is our chance Rio, to make a stand and become greater than we’ve ever been!” –_ Shzzz… the tv fizzed out before powering off entirely. Lúcio Correia dos Santos let out a sigh and set the remote aside.

“O que há de errado, Lúcinho?” (What’s wrong, Lúcio?)

“Eu não confio neles…” (I don’t trust them.)

 His mother looked to the TV where the news had just been playing. “|Oh bubby, give them a chance. Your father has been given an opportunity to work for Vishkar which could mean big things for Rio.|”

“|Yea. I know mama.|” He just couldn’t fight the inner demons that ate at his doubts. They’d just arrived so suddenly and setup roots in the heart of Rio. It felt more like a hostile take over than a friendly introduction.

“|Tell you what, how about you head into town and get me some fresh limes, a coconut and some prawn from the market. I’ll make your favorite Moqueca prawn stew tonight.|”

“Ooo, yes mama!” Lúcio gave her a peck on the cheek before slipping past her for the door. Along the side of the street, kids were playing football. Lúcio grinned at their joyous giggles as they kicked it back and forth. Rio de Janeiro was a poor city, but its inhabitants stood strong in the face of adversity. And with the promises of a brighter tomorrow, made by the Vishkar corporation, its citizens looked on with heightened anticipation. They welcomed the corporation into their city, snagging onto this hope that things would be better.

 Lúcio’s father even met with the heads of the entire corp and supplied them with his core-tech. Some of the populace were skeptical of the companies self insertion into their community, but his father believed this company could make a difference. He’d seen their technology, their advancements. What more could they do when provided with his own personal inventions? Lúcio was with the minority in being skeptical. This Vishkar seemed too good to be true… but they were here to stay. His eyes trailed upwards, seeing the symbol of the corp slapped on the side of an enormous building that loomed high above all others. Lúcio swallowed thickly. The building felt more like a statement than a promise. Turning on his heels, he made for downtown to get the supplies his mother asked for. As he passed the playing kids, who had since shuffled over to his side of the street, he gave them a wave. “E aí?” The kids waved back in similar fashion.

 Pulling up his headphones from around his neck, he adjusted the audio on his small pocket tunes device, playing one of his latest remixes. He’d loved music since he was a child. It always washed away his anxiety and replaced it with good vibes. That was when he got the idea to use his music for the people of his country, to help them forget about their troubles. Ever since then, he’d played his mixed tunes at various parties, street corners and where ever else he was welcome.

 Bobbing his head to the music, he swayed to the rhyme and flashed his large, goofy grin at any glances he received. He didn’t mind an audience. In fact, he craved it! But more importantly, he loved seeing the people of Rio enjoy his music!

“|AHhh! No no! Wait! PLEASE!|”

 Lúcio’s upbeat steps slowed as the shout passed through the volume of his music. It came through muffled and indistinct, but it sounded like someone was in trouble! The young inspiring DJ pulled back the large headphones and listened for where the shout had come from.

“|Perhaps you should have thought of that sooner before spraying all your shit talk all over the walls?|” The voice was thick with an accent not from Brazil as they spoke a broken version of the country’s dialect.

“|It’s just art man!|”

“|Graffiti is vandalism and you are imposing your ideals into the children walking these streets.|”

"|Freedom of speech man! Lay off! And what rights do you have coming up in here, saying what we can or can’t do?|”

“|You are making VIshkar look bad. And we can’t have that.|”

 Lúcio creeped closer to the conversation and cautiously peered around the corner between two buildings. A young teen wearing loose jeans and a black tee covered in various paint plasters across the front and back stood in front of a pair of Vishkar soldiers wearing black uniforms and holding… Lúcio gasped. What were they doing with his dad’s sonic technology!? The unique devices were unmistakable!

 He watched on in horror as the bulker man of the two adjusted the frequency of the device before aiming it directly at the young teens head. The sound reverberated through the ground and walls, creating an unpleasant reverb that rattled the bones and turned limbs into jelly. Lúcio caught himself on the wall, using the solid stone to keep himself upright.

“T-that ain’t right…” Sliding down to his knees, he fumbled for the headphones around his neck, puling them back over his ears to block out the frequency. If he was feeling the effects from this far away, he could only imagine how it felt being inches away from the source. To answer his concern, the teen’s eyes rolled back inside his head and foam filled his mouth before he crumbled to the ground with violent spasms of the body.

“This tech is far more advanced for what I’d expect from a backwater country like this.” The forced accent was dropped and in turn, they started speaking English.

“The boss will be pleased.” The men stepped over the fainted teens body and departed from the area. He waited until he was certain they were gone before approaching the boy. “Pst, hey… you alright?”  When he received no reply, he flipped them over with gentle hands, dreading they were dead but to his relief, they were still breathing, although it was shallow and a bit gurgled as they choked on their own saliva. Sliding his arms under the boys back, he lifted them up carefully, albeit a bit awkwardly with his short stature and hurried them off to the hospital.

………..

 Lúcio paced the living room with agitation while he waited for his mom to come back from her walk. He came home to only his sister who was startled by his tensed shoulders, shaking arms and tight lips. He was furious! Which wasn’t at all like his usual chipper self, causing her to worry. But he wanted to tell the family as a whole, so she informed them of their mother’s walk before finding a seat on the couch to wait. She watched nervously as her brother paced. And after what felt like an eternity from the tension, the front door finally swung open and his mother returned with a bright smile, only for it to fall as she wasn’t greeted back with equal enthusiasm.

 With a glance between her children, she knew something was wrong. “|What happened?|”

“|They aren’t here to help! They are using our own technology against us!|”

“|Who isn’t here to help? Do you mean Vishkar? What happened to upset you so badly?|”

“|They used dads tech on a KID! They about blew the kids brains out!|”

 His mother gasped audibly and covered her mouth in horror. “|Are they okay?|”

“|I got them to the hospital. They are being stabilized but…|” His fists were clenched tightly and shaking. He was furious but was at a lost as to how to expel his anger effectively. He wanted to storm right up to the Vishkar troops and kick them out himself but that was suicide. What could he do? He was a mere DJ that performed party tricks, not a soldier who battled corrupt corporations.

“|I’m sure your father can find an explanation and if need be, shut down all involvements with the corp should they choose to be unreasonable.|”

“|I hope you’re right…|” After what he witnessed, he was certain it wasn’t going to be that easy. They would put up a fight should they feel threatened. They targeted a teen for his graffiti because they voiced their dislike for the company for Pete’s sake!

 Not one to dwell on the bad for long, Lúcio’s mother pulled him into a hug, giving him a soft bear squeeze before pulling away to arm’s length. “|How about that stew? I’m sure you are hungry!|” She affectionately caressed his cheek, softening his tense features as he relaxed under her gentle care. Taking her hand, he kissed the backside before letting it go.

“|Thanks mom… unfortunately… I didn’t get the ingredients.|” He gave an embarrassed laugh and rubbed the back of his hair. He’d been to fired up to focus on the grocery list.

“|That’s alright. I’m sure I have some other fresh ingredients I can throw together.|”


	2. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh! I am missing an entire chapter in-between the two posted here. I don't even know how that happened and how I didn't realize sooner! But I can't find the story!!! I'll fix this as soon as possible!

 After a week had passed since the first rally, Lúcio designed a new poster with the fist raised proudly at the forefront. He made sure it wasn’t posted in obvious places before setting out to a new location to get setup. He knew they couldn’t rally in the same place twice, otherwise they’d draw to much attention and get caught out.

 The show up that night was more than Lucio could have hoped for. After his first rally, only a handful had shown but this night, the numbers had practically tripled! The word was spreading quickly, showing just how under pressure the citizens were of the Vishkar corp. The corporation was practically enslaving the citizens of the city by controlling the work force and working the populace into the ground with poor pay and harsh management.

 Just as he hyped his last audience, he started the evening with a speech before beginning the first official rally meeting. They got down into the nitty gritty of how to go about the overthrow of Vishkar before concluding the night with some fresh new beats!

 At the conclusion of the night, Lúcio’s mind was left reeling with many questions as he lay awake on his bed until the light started to touch the horizon. The citizens couldn’t afford to boycott, and the corp was far to large to care about the menial change the poor citizens of Rio were able to scrap up. A direct march up to their doorstep was bound to get his people hurt, knowing Vishkar would retaliate. Which left the most daring, but optimal solution. Infiltration. He could use his dad’s position in the company to forge an ID and slip past security. From there… well that was where he was stumped. What could he do to cripple the foundation? And should he get caught and “the plan” falls through, the company could freely press charges and finally be rid of the “mock” scientist taking up space in their labs. The prototype was already in their clutches. What more of use could the scientist be? All his lives work went into the sonic tech, which meant he didn’t have much else on his plate to offer that would be of benefit to the company.

 Lúcio jolted up out of bed. THAT WAS IT! He could steal the sonic tech in Vishkar’s grip, using the very thing the company sought after, against them!

 Sketching up a mock plan, he tucked it away for safe keeping until the time came to rally up his people for a second meeting.

……………

 Lúcio waited a few days before signaling his people the time and place of their next meeting. They couldn’t meet to frequently, not if they wanted to keep out of Vishkar’s radar.

 The setting for their third meeting was set in an old abandoned parking garage.

 As he was setting up, movement down the corridor drew his attention from his peripheral. Swiveling his head, he eyed the darkness closely. Someone was there, hiding along the columns of the underground parking garage. 

“Olá?” No reply was returned but he knew they were there. “Eu sei que voce esta ai…” (I know you’re there) Slowly setting aside his equipment, he rose to his feet and cautiously stepped forward, toward the movement he’d last seen. ‘ _Lúcio, what are you doin man… You tryin to get yourself killed?’_ Ignoring his fear, he crept closer as the blood roaring in his ears steadily got louder. Had the corp busted him on his gig? Were they already onto him? He was a mere foot away now from the pillar, reaching out to stone the column, he peered around it.

“Hi~” A figure popped out abruptly in front of him, just inches from his face, causing the DJ to shriek in an uncomfortably high pitch that only served to ring out louder within the open, empty room.

 Lúcio back peddled away quickly before he realized who just greeted him was only a woman dressed in light robes, not the Vishkar uptight suits. She had long black hair, copper skin and was dressed in a gown not of Rio’s making. A foreigner?

“|Você me pegou.|” ( You got me.) The woman chuckled softly to his reaction making the DJ’s cheeks and ears burn red in embarrassment. He was trying to start an uprising and being this jumpy from the mere thought of being caught out was laughable at best. But it served as a good reminder. At any moment, he could be targeted. Starting an uprising was not for the faint of heart, and Lúcio’s heart was anything but faint. It beat strong for his people! “I’ve heard word on the street that you throw, eh- what’s the word…” kickass shows?” On the street?” She said the word so seriously, Lúcio could only stare before he cracked up laughing. “Was it something I said?”

 He didn’t normally speak English, but the woman seemed limited in her vocabulary of Portuguese. “Ah nah, I was just surprised is all. So… you heard about me and decided to participate in one of my concerts?”

 She hummed at the question and stepped around him, looking him over and making him shift on his feet. “I’ve also hearing word of your displeasure of Vishkar.” _‘Oh shit.’_ So she was working for Vishkar… “Are you not satisfied with their redevelopment of your city?”

“Not if it’s oppressing the populace with your ideals and forcing them to adhere to your rules!”

 Her tongue clicked in thought as she moved over to the DJ equipment, running her long, slender fingers over the track stand. “Vishkar is only here to help. I was like you once, uncertain and afraid. But Vishkar took me in, gave me a home and a purpose in life.”

“That’s all well and good for you but some of us want our lives back.”

“And to what, go back to living in poverty where you all could barely make ends meet? Your judgement is clouded.”

“And you think living under their tyrannical rule is better? We at least had a choice before!”

 The woman stopped and retracted her hand from the DJ stand. Taking a deep breath, she looked up at him with piercing eyes. “Vishkar will make the world a better place. You will see.” Lifting up a mechanic hand he hadn’t realized was there, light refractions formed between her fingers that she pulled apart, forming a large portal. With a slow wave, she disappeared through the warp before it closed behind her.


End file.
